Magia angelical
by Lizziechanny
Summary: Un dia despues de una mision en la que sus compañeros destruyeron todo, Lucy decide ir a la biblioteca a buscar como mejorar su magia con el fin de volverse tan fuerte como sus compañeros. Encontrando que su magia puede llegar a un nivel muy superior, como sera esto? que pasara con sus compañeros? Nalu :D
1. El libro

_**Magia celestial**_

_Hola! esta es una idea que me ha estado rondando, como pueden ver adoro a Lucy y siempre me fastidia que digan que es debil, y realmente espero que Mashima le de un papel mejor en lo que queda de su obra. Es asi como hago este intento de fanfic para ver cual es la respuesta de los lectores bellos que me siguen para saber si la continuo o no... esta es una pequeña induccion por favor espero me dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y conocer que les gustaria que pasara (si les gusta la idea) Gracias_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Buscando magia**_

* * *

Un dia como los demás en Fairy Tail ha excepción de que una rubia se encontraba en la biblioteca sola sin sus compañeros de equipo…..

**Siempre me ocasionan problemas, y ya que estoy cansada de eso yo sere quien les ocasione problemas ahora! Me volveré fuerte….**

La chica había tenido problemas en su ultima misión no solo con Natsu y Happy, sino también por que Gray, Erza y hasta la pequeña Wendy habían colaborado en la destrucción de la ciudad, lo que la irritaba y había decidido que se volveria tan fuerte como ellos para no ser siempre la que menos hace. Hacia unos meses Yukino le había entregado a regañadientes de Lucy, las 3 llaves faltantes por lo que su magia había incrementado, incluso el Urano metria ya no debía hacerlo con Gemini sin embargo estaba allí, sola, en la biblioteca buscando como mejorar en todo.

Llevaba horas buscando en los libros del gremio hasta que apareció uno que le llamo la atención, "La continuación a todas las magias del mundo" Ese seria la solución a sus problemas, asi podría dejar de ser una carga para su equipo, pues cuando lo abrió encontró en una pagina la siguiente información:

**_"La magia continuación a la Urano Metria, la magia que complementara al mago celestial. La más grande de todas las magias de espiritus que llevara a su portador al nivel mas alto de la magia, esta magia es…_**

**_LA MAGIA ANGELICAL"_**

* * *

Y aqui termina la inducción, por favor dejenme saber lo que opinan nos leemos pronto :)


	2. Torneo de Fairy Tail?

**Capitulo 2: Torneo de Fairy Tail?**

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que les gusto la idea, espero que sigan disfrutandola. Gracias por su apoyo y si quieren dar ideas pueden dejarlas aqui en los reviews :caritafeliz:**

* * *

**Una continuación de la Urano Metria, definitivamente debo aprenderla! – **Lucy se dijo a si misma sin darse cuenta que un pelirosa se encontraba detrás de ella.

**Serias muy fuerte si lo hicieras, Lucy! **– la chica pego un salto de susto pues no había notado a su compañero al lado, voy a contarle al maestro. La chica no quería hacerlo, sin embargo su despistado compañero había comenzado a correr sin que ella pudiera detenerlo.

**Serias muy fuerte! – **Lucy se repetia las palabras de su compañero y no podía evitar sonreir al recordarlas.

_Ya en el gremio_

**Pov Lucy**

**Estuve esperando mucho tiempo por esto! Ahora si! Anunciare algo importante mocosos! Algo que les hara felices a muchos de ustedes – **el maestro gritaba en el gremio, casi me pierdo la noticia – **Asi como se realizan los juegos mágicos en la ciudad de Crocus, la primer a y yo hemos decidido realizar los Juegos Fairy Tail en los que se establecerán los concursantes que nos representaran en los próximos juegos.**

**Que le hizo tomar esa decisión tan de repente maestro? – **pregunte, ya que hasta donde sabia Natsu solo le iba a comentar que comenzaría mi entrenamiento con esa magia que había encontrado.

**Lucy! Ese libro no cualquiera puede encontrarlo en el gremio, ese libro tiene un encanto para que solo una persona pueda encontrarlo y resulta que eres tu! – **no podía creerlo, porque alguien como yo encontraría un libro como ese – **Y por eso hemos decidido que haremos los juegos sin embargo tendrán 1 mes de entrenamiento!**

**Siii! Vamos Lucy debemos comenzar! – **Natsu gritaba emocionado, mientras tomaba del brazo a Lucy para salir corriendo sin embargo el maestro los separo.

**Callate Natsu, No entrenaran en los equipos que conforman, esta vez yo elegiré los equipos según su tipo de magia y fuerza! Asi que serán 4 grupos y entre esos grupos se encontraran en parejas:**

- **Grupo A:, Max Alors y Wendy Marvell, Laxus Dreyar y Gildarts Clive, y en este tendremos uno de tres Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox y Romeo Conbolt**

- **Grupo B: Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar, Droy y Laki Olietta, Lisanna Strauss y Evergreen, Elfman Strauss y Macao Conbolt.**

- **Grupo C: Levy McGarden y Freed Justine, Jet, Cana Alberona y Bickslow, Alzack y Busca Conell.**

**Y el siguiente grupo es el más especial debido a la intensidad del entrenamiento: Lucy Heartphilia, Mirajane Strauss y Erza Scarlet.**

**Espera viejo! Porque no puedo entrenar con Lucy! – **Natsu seguía discutiendo – **Natsu, estas discutiendo mi orden? Es porque serias muy blando con ella, ademas la mas indicada para su entrenamiento es Mira.**

**Mira? Entonces que clase de magia es esa?**

**Lucy…. – **el maestro se me acerco, produciendo temor en mi después de todo me había puesto en el mismo grupo que las 2 mujeres mas fuertes de FT – **la magia angelical, es la contraparte del Satan Soul y nadie ha podido en la historia encontrar ese libro, lo que indica que eres la mejor para desarrollar esa magia….**

**Yo?**

* * *

**meiliing: **espero que pronto le den el valor que merece Lucy en la serie.

**Gabe Logan: **si es raro, aunque los celos de ella se dan más por el hecho de que no puede ocasionarle problemas a los demas como ellos lo hacen con ella.

**The Midnight Nightmare **espero que algo como esto pase pronto en el manga

**Sakura: **hoola! claro que es bueno que te vuelvas fan de mis historias :caritasonriente:


	3. El conjuro y el primer angel

_**Capitulo 3: El conjuro y el primer angel**_

* * *

**Hey Lucy! No te distraigas** – en ese momento Loki apareció para defender a su dueña de las espadas de Titania.

**Lucy! Eso es trampa, deja de distraerte o si lo vas a hacer deberías contarnos que fue lo que paso para que estés así** – en ese momento Mira fue quien ataco a Lucy mientras Erza atacaba a Loki, sin embargo esta vez Caprico apareció a defenderla.

**Lucyyyyy! Asi no vamos a llegar a nada deja de estar distraída** - Erza lanzo una roca a la cabeza de Lucy, una que Loki no pudo detener y que le dejo una gran marca a la rubia.

**Perdón! **

* * *

_Flashback_

**_No puede ser! Como van a poner a Lucy con esos dos monstruos!_**_ – Natsu peleaba por todo el gremio hasta que Laxus lo detuvo._

**_Acaso crees que soy muy débil para entrenar con ellas?_**_ – Lucy se deprimió un pronto al pensar que su compañero estaba pensando eso._

**_No es eso Lucy, pero si has visto ellas son las más fuertes y a mí me dan miedo…..Pero, si crees que puedes estaré esperando ver que tan fuerte te convertirás cuando vuelvas_**_- Natsu sonreía mientras daba estas palabras a la rubia, lo que la animo – __**Pero tendrás que pelear conmigo al regresar!**_

**_Si!, estoy encendida!_**

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

**Lucy, ahora presta atención necesito que comiences con el conjuro**

**Pero es muy largo! Debo realizarlo siempre? Como lo aprenderé?**

**No Lucy, solo debes decirlo la primera vez es casi como cuando llamas por primera vez a uno de tus espíritus luego ya será como un contrato en que cada vez que concentres tu magia para lograr la transformación lo harás sin ningún problema y sin tener que hacer el conjuro** – Mira le explicaba a Lucy…..

**Mira, pero así como tú tienes varias formas…. Eso pasara conmigo?**

**Exacto, ahora comienza el conjuro porque tu primer contrincante será Erza** – a Lucy le dio un escalofrió de pensarlo.

_Y en la oscuridad ha llegado sin avisar_

_Un ángel que me guiara, por la guerra o por la paz el todo lo lograra_

_Desde ahora me poseerá para poder ganar_

_Dejando a un lado la tristeza el me fortalecerá, consiguiendo desarrollar_

_A una guerrera que le dejara ser parte de ella_

_Yo ofrezco mi cuerpo al ángel que no merezco_

_Y que desde ahora se convertirá en lo que soy….._

* * *

En ese momento la rubia comenzó a brillar, cambiando su forma de la misma manera que Erza dejando ver una cabellera aún más larga, sus ojos chocolate seguían siendo los mismos pero ahora tenía un vestido rosa con un par de alas….

**Bueno y ahora? Como sabré como pelear? **– Lucy le pregunto a mira a lo que ella comenzó a reírse.

**No crees que esa forma es algo tierna como para ser de pelea?**

**A que te refieres – **la chica preguntaba algo confundida – **Espero que no creyeras que sería tan fácil, esa es la forma de un ángel mensajero tendrás que llevarlo a un ángel guerrero….**

**Qué?**

**Es por eso que debemos entrenarte! – **Esta vez quien entro a la conversación fue Erza


	4. Las misiones del primer ángel

**Capítulo 4: Las misiones del primer ángel**

* * *

_Hola no había podido actualizar por las fiestas navideñas, sin embargo a partir de hoy me tendrán cada jueves actualizando (esperen... hoy no es jueves pero será los jueves)…. Gracias por al espera y ojala les guste este capítulo…._

_Que emoción! El anime vuelve en abril_

* * *

**Y si debo entrenar? Tardare mucho en completar las distintas formas del ángel, no llegare a completar todas hasta que comience el torneo – **Lucy decía preocupada mientras las dos magas clase S se miraban de manera cómplice.

**Primero que todo Lucy, con esta forma no puedes entrenar pero si no haces algo no podrás lograr las demás formas – **Mirajane le decía en forma de burla lo que produjo que Lucy se tirara al suelo pensando en que nunca lo iba a lograr.

**Mira no seas tan cruel, Lucy con esta forma lo que debes hacer son misiones – **Erza le explico todo a Lucy sin embargo esta todavía tenía malestar con dicha situación – **Etto… es que últimamente las misiones que hago no terminan muy rápido, sino que tardamos días en terminarlas…**

**Por eso no te preocupes, debido a que eres un ángel mensajero, ser la mensajera oficial de Fairy tail es tu labor- **Mira le contaba a Lucy quien seguía confundida y aterrorizada de no poder completar todo su entrenamiento.

**Además tienes a favor tu rapidez – **Erza contestaba – **Se supone que eres más rápida que cuando yo tengo mi armadura de velocidad.**

**Y como lo sabré?**

**Are, are vamos a hacer una prueba. Piensa en algo que quieres traer de tu casa y comienza a volar para llegar allí – **Mira le señalaba el camino a Lucy, y ahora Erza fue quien contesto – **Nosotras aquí contabilizaremos cuanto tardas**

**Está bien**

En ese momento Lucy pensó en una coleta rosa que combinara con el vestido que tenía su nueva forma y tan pronto como se dispuso a volar hasta allí no tardo ni 6 minutos en volver a donde estaban sus compañeras.

**Ves, realmente eres más rápida – **Erza comento asombrada- **Sin embargo aquí tenemos tus encargos!**

Lucy tuvo que comenzar a trabajar haciendo encargos de varios tipos en la ciudad, los cuales habían sido encargados al gremio ganándose la admiración de muchos ciudadanos por su forma. Sin embargo los trabajos no se quedarían tan solo en la ciudad, sino que haría encargos de los demás gremios y del propio Fairy Tail. Es así como muchos de los miembros de Blue pegasus, Lamia Scale y hasta de Sabertooth quedaron asombrados con el poder que emanaba la nueva Lucy a pesar de que se encontraba en su forma más débil. Después de todo un dia de trabajo y de misiones se dirigía nuevamente hacia sus compañeras donde le informarían la última misión del dia.

**Lucy, el último encargo es de otro mago de Fairy Tail – **Decía Erza.

**Otro? Pero si ya he hecho encargos de todos los magos del gremio…. Hasta Juvia me mando de mensajera a decirle a Gray que lo amaba – **una gotita salió de la cabeza de Lucy mientras pensaba en lo vergonzoso que se veía eso ya que los dos estaban entrenando juntos y sin embargo la maga de agua hacia ese tipo de cosas– **Ya todos los magos del gremio han hecho encargos, a menos de que se trate de….**

La sonrisa tierna de Mira se convirtió en una risa con mirada malévola mientras Erza la miraba y sonreía también. **Exacto!**

**Nooo! No quiero que él me vea así! Por favor…..**

**Lucy, ya bastante problema tendremos con que él no te haya visto primero – **Mira le decía a Lucy mientras las dos sonreían – **Ese fue el trato que hicimos para que nos dejara venir contigo y no pusiera ningún problema, sin embargo no lo dejamos verte de primeras sino que será el último. Y no puedes quejarte…**

**Está bien... que debo hacer? – **Lucy preguntaba mientras un sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas.

**Él te dirá allí, sin embargo el aún no sabe que tú eres quien hará su encargo. Es mejor que te vayas rápido él está en el gremio esperando a la persona que tomara su encargo.**

Lucy salió rápidamente para el gremio y con rápido se establece que fue muy rápido por lo que tardo cerca de 5 minutos en llegar, y ahí fue donde se encontró con su compañero de equipo que pensó no vería en mucho tiempo mientras fuera el entrenamiento.

**Lucy? – **Natsu miro sorprendido, él también pensaba que no vería a su compañera en mucho tiempo sin embargo allí estaba – **Eres tu quien hará mi encargo?**

**Si, ahora soy un ángel mensajero así que esa es mi labor. Para quien es el mensaje? – **Natsu se sonrojo y le entrego una caja – **Creí que no te vería en un largo tiempo así que te estaba mandando un traje que Happy y yo compramos para tu entrenamiento.**

**El mensaje era para mí? – **Lucy se sonrojo, y en ese momento comenzó a brillar…. La segunda forma estaba apareciendo…

* * *

**_Gracias por esperar por este capítulo, espero que les guste…_**

**_Meli-kun: disculpa no había podido actualizar por las fiestas navideñas, espero que te guste este capitulo_**


	5. Ángel del amor? Que poder tengo?

**Capítulo 5: Ángel del amor? Que poder tengo?**

* * *

**_Hola! Acabo de leer el manga de esta semana en español y he comprobado una de mis teorías aunque debo decir que quede sorprendida en como quedo Natsu (Bueno para evitar dar spoilers no dire más) Aquí les dejo el capitulo de esta semana…. _**

****

Lucy! Lucy! Estas bien? – Natsu preguntaba asustado al ver como brillaba su amiga y sin comprender que era lo que pasaba…En ese momento observo como su amiga había cambiado totalmente.

****

Porque me miras así? – Lucy le decía a su compañero al ver como este se ruborizaba y estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando noto que su traje había cambiado…. Y su cabello… También?

Lucy salió corriendo a verse en el espejo más cercano encontrándose con que ahora se encontraba en un vestido blanco al cuerpo lleno de listones rojos y que su cabello había cambiado a un tono un poco más claro que el de Erza…

**Lucy! Que te ha pasado? – **Gritaban Happy y Natsu asustados viendo a su compañera que ahora les hacía recordar a la maga escarlata que les hacía temblar de solo verla.

**Cálmense! Nos vemos luego, debo ir con Mira y Erza para saber que ha pasado – **Lucy proseguía a retirarse mientras veía como sus dos compañeros se despedían con una gran sonrisa – **Estaban tan asustados y ahora me despiden normalmente, definitivamente tienen unos grandes cambios de actitud. Hare lo que ellas me dijeron para volver a tener la rapidez que requiero para llegar rápidamente….- **Lucy procedía a utilizar los recursos que sus entrenadoras le habían dado sin embargo no funciono – **Eso solo significa que esta es una forma muy diferente a la otra….**

Al llegar donde se encontraban las dos magas después de un largo camino en el que se cayó varias veces tras el haber intentado aprender a volar, Mira y Erza se vieron con una gran sonrisa.

**Vaya! Vaya! Sabíamos que lo lograrías – **Mira le decía a la rubia mientras esta se confundía..

**Que quieres decir con que sabias que lo lograría? – **Lucy miraba con una gotita en su cabeza.

**Esta es tu segunda forma, por cierto pareces una hermanita de Erza – **Mirajane decía encantada al ver el color de cabello que ahora tenía Lucy…

**Desde ahora me podrás decir One-chan ya que somos amigas y en esta forma te pareces mucho a mi – **Erza decía con gran orgullo – **Tenemos que celebrar te invitare a un pastel de fresa.**

**Pero que hace esta segunda forma, intente llegar rápido y fue algo complicado para mí – **Lucy respondía después de haber tenido un shock emocional con lo de ver a Erza contenta por ser su "hermana mayor"

**Es la segunda forma: Ángel del amor o Reencarnación de Cupido – **Mirajane le contestaba algo emocionada – **No sabíamos si podíamos hacerte activar esta forma o debíamos proseguir de inmediato con la tercera, ya que esta solo se activa al ver a la persona amada….**

**Los nombres de las diferentes formas los inventas tú, cierto Mira – **Lucy contestaba de manera espontánea hasta que comprendió algo – **Espera… Que con eso de que solo con la persona amada?**

**Es por eso que dejamos que vieras a Natsu. Yo realmente apoyo el que estén juntos pequeña hermana – **Erza le respondía…

**Bueno, dejando eso de lado esta forma tiene como poder el que influye sobre los sentimientos de los demás – **Mirajane le explicaba a Lucy…

**Natsu es solo un amigo! – **Lucy se encontraba muy sonrojada – **Dices que tengo influencia sobre los sentimientos de los demás? Esta forma será divertida – **Lucy comenzó a sonreír mientras Erza tenía un mal presentimiento y Mirajane encontraba alguien que le ayudaría en sus planes…

* * *

**_Gracias por leer! Proximo capitulo_**

**_-Cupido esta entre nosotros-_**

* * *

**_El próximo será más largo debido a que se mostrara el como Lucy entrenara con esa forma, espero leerlos pronto y gracias por seguir la historia…._**

* * *

**_Cotzapaula: _**que bien que te guste la historia :caritafeliz:

**_Neko Heartgneel: _**Hola perdón por hacerlos algo cortos es que siento que si escribo mas cada vez que estoy escribiendo el capitulo no dejaría que esperar en el siguiente, gracias por comentar lo de los diálogos, no me había dado cuenta J

**_Valentina Sofi: _**Siento mucho hacerlos tan cortos voy a intentar cambiar eso, me mato de risa tu comentario de Lucy evolucionando jajaja


End file.
